1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, and a printing apparatus for editing a printing image to be printed on a printing medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printing apparatus for printing on a printing medium (e.g., a printing tape) a printing image arranged by a plurality of translated terms (e.g., “satou” (the Japanese term for sugar), sugar, zuker) of at least one term represented by a plurality of languages (e.g., in Japanese, English, German in the above example). JP A-2005-100352 (FIGS. 8A and 8B) is an example of related art.
If an arrangement is made to enable a user to freely input and edit a plurality of translated terms displayed on an image editing screen by adding letters (e.g., a term “sugar” to be converted to “sugarless” by adding “less”), or by partly deleting letters from the translated terms, there is the following problem. Namely, in case the user is not familiar with the language of the translated terms, the input work takes much time and, in addition, there is a possibility of committing a mistake in inputting (e.g., “sugar” may wrongly be inputted as “sugarress” instead of “sugarless”). Further, since such a mistake is hardly brought to the user's attention, the term in question is likely to be changed to a term which does not make sense due to wrong spelling, or to a term which bears a completely different meaning. If an arrangement is made, on the other hand, to prohibit the edition of the translated terms, it is not possible to delete translated terms of the language which is not required, or to change the layout (or arrangement) of the translated terms. As a result, the user suffers from inconvenience in that satisfactory printing result cannot be achieved.